I Want You To Want Me
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: New story! Stepbrothers Sasuke and Naruto are having hard time getting along. One simple incident turns everything upside down and now they hang out until things evolve too much. How much is too much? SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language
1. Chapter 1

Hopefully I have made my stories one of a kinds and I try to learn to write so you can feel my stories -not just read them. That is why I would like you to review so I would know how to improve myself. Thank you for reading and keep hanging there, more to come!

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary: **(New story!) Stepbrothers Sasuke and Naruto are having hard time getting along. One simple incident turns everything upside down and now they hang out until things evolve too much. How much is too much? (SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language)

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_I Want You __To Want Me_

I have got a nice family (in some ways). It consists of me (Naruto Uzumaki for your information), my parents and my stepbrother Sasuke. Technically my "father" is not my biological one -I do not know who my real father is. I and my mother lived quite happily before she decided to remarry. Well, my father left before I was born, so no wonder. I am already 17 years old and my mother has needs too, although I try not to think about it too much -it gives me the creeps.

Me new father is strict but nice, I really like his politeness. He does not treat me and my stepbrother (his biological son) any differently. I do not know what is like to have a father figure, so it does not matter what he does -I like him anyhow. Okay, not if he beats me or my mom but I am sure you get the point. Sasuke (my stepbrother) is 22 years old and a bastard if I may say so. He is nice and well-behaved around our parents, but the rest of the time he just mocks and orders me around. I am not a child anymore.

The thing I hate the most is when he brings girls home. Our parents do not care about the fact that he brings always a different girl, or maybe they do not notice this. I think they consider it healthy to have needs or something.

I hate it when they ask me to go and get Sasuke and the girl for a coffee. I hate it because when I knock on his door, he never answers or even notices it. Then I have to open the door a little and see him making out with her even though I try to avoid it. I am quite sure he does it just to make me feel awkward. In reality, it makes me want to have a girlfriend of my own. Sigh.

The girls are always pretty like rose pedals and their eyes shine when they look at him. Pure admiration. I loathe Sasuke for tossing them aside once he is bored with them. I am jealous because I can never date girls like those. Girls with body like Venus herself and sweet as candy. I look at myself trough the mirror and all I can see is a skinny blue eyed guy with blond hair. I am so ordinary that it almost makes me puke. I wish I had the looks instead of my jerk brother.

Well, it is time to get Sasuke downstairs for a coffee again. I want to disappear and mostly because his newest conquest is cherry blossom Sakura -the girl I have dreamt of since years ago. I try to assure myself that Sakura is not that kind of a girl, but let us face it -my brother (our beloved wanker Sasuke) is a pretty boy and probably a sex god too. He knows I like her, which is why I hate him. He fucking knows.

Now I am climbing the stairs again and my feet feel heavy. I bet he does not open and I bet he does it purposely. I press myself against his door in order to hear what they are doing. I hear giggles. Why do I have to do this? I knock and wait for an answer. Nothing again. I grab the handle and press it down.

At the same time someone opens the door from the other side. In front of me stands Sasuke his hair messy and ruffled and wearing nothing else but his boxers. Fuck. Fuck. I am so surprised that I accidentally let my gaze wander over his body. It is not just his face that is pretty, and for a second I wish I could switch places with Sakura. Only for a second.

He just watches me with curiosity as I am standing in a stupor. Without me realizing he leans closer and asks hoarsely if I find his body so dashing that I have to drool. That breaks the spell and I answer angrily as if. As if his creamy, pale and perfect skin could arouse me…fuck. Coffee, I grunt. Downstairs, I continue. He grins and I take my leave.

In the dining hall we sit drinking our coffee. Sasuke sits in front of me and Sakura next to him. Mom and dad are at the ends of the table. Our parents chat with Sakura and they laugh; I love Sakura's laughter, it is so light and sweet. Sasuke just stares at me the whole time with an evil smirk. What the heck is his problem? It is late and Sakura has to go, we all bid her goodbyes and Sasuke and I head for our rooms.

I hear mom whispering to dad that she hopes this girl is the one. Oh, mother…they are never the ones. He is incapable for feeling love and respect. I go upstairs step by step dragging my feet with me. He passes me brushing my arm ever so slightly -shivers run down my spine. I enter my room and change into my pyjamas.

It is time to brush my teeth. I head for our bathroom which is located at the end of the hall, upstairs. I reach for the door and open it…what do I see? Sasuke brushing his teeth with only his boxers on. I gape for some reason and blush. I wait outside leaning against the wall. My cheeks burn. He comes outside and I try to pass him in order to get to the bathroom -quickly.

Suddenly he pushes me against the wall and says to me that I should not do anything hasty when he is not around. What the fuck?!? Before I can gain my composure he has already released me and heads for his room. I brush my teeth and return to my room. The guy is a nutcase and an idiot. I hop into my bed and roll on to my side.

My mind starts to wonder…he is only a wall away from me. What is he doing? Sleeping? Suddenly I remember the incident from earlier…his beautiful skin and that messy hair…I find myself panting and taking those thoughts further. I feel throbbing down in my boxers and I realize that I am hard. Slowly I slide my hand inside my boxers and fondle my member. I am so turned on I need a release. I start to jerk myself off. I am huffing and puffing and Sasuke is the only one I think of.

My door opens and I almost have a heart attack. Fuck. He is standing in my doorway and I feel utterly ashamed of myself. I know he knows what I am doing. With a deep voice he murmurs to me that did I not promise not to do anything hasty without him around. Somehow he is next to my bed and he climbs on to it. A good thing is that the lights are off so he cannot see that I am red as a tomato.

He hovers above me and comes close -too close. What'cha doin'ya little birdie, he asks. I am beet red and cannot answer. You are such a naughty boy; cannot let things stay like this, he says. He rips my blanket away and slides his hand inside my boxers. I gasp and I am dumbstruck -his fingers feel chilly against my bare skin. I am paralysed and cannot help but feel turned on by his tactics.

His slender fingers wrap around my length and he starts to jerk me off. Oh, I love the way he feels me up, pleasures me with those amazing hands. I want more so I push my hips up and I moan. My toes curl and hands clench as I come into his hand. The orgasm is so immerse that it makes my insides twirl. Never had this powerful before. Ever.

My breath is hitching and my eyes are blurry. He grins and takes his hand away. He licks my cum off of his hand and wishes me a good night. He shuts the door and I am alone again in my room. What just happened? Did he give me a hand job? Oh God, we are brothers!!! Well, not technically, but still! I was enjoying it, I definitely was. How the hell am I supposed to confront him tomorrow??!! Now my head hurts. I need to sort out everything tomorrow, now I need sleep.

It cannot be morning yet…I am so sleepy, let me stay in bed. Whoa, holy fuck! It is past seven already -I need to get ready for school! I hop off of my bed and put my jeans on; yes, the tight ones. I grab my shirt and make my way down to have some breakfast. Thank you mom, it smells like bacon.

I enter the kitchen and look who is sitting by the table. Sasuke. Mom rails against me and Sasuke just stares with a wide smirk on his face. Last night, I forgot about last night. Somehow I feel the blush creeping on my face as he almost measures me. I try to hide behind my arms and shirt. Put your shirt on, mom remarks.

I sit in front of him and try to eat what is on my plate. The food sticks to the roof of my mouth and is it hard to swallow. Sasuke just gracefully licks his lips and it makes me think about last night…fuck, my crotch is showing a proof of living. Shit. I stand up hastily and say I have to go. My brother stands up too and says he can drive me to school. Hell no! But mom is happy and of course she tells me to follow my lovely brother. Come, he says and takes my hand. Fucking shit, I am blushing like a sappy school girl.

He has to drag me to his car and when we are next to it, he pulls me close. He lays his left hand on my back and with the right one he twirls my hair around his fingers. Then he whispers that I should be a good little brother if I want it to happen again. Hey, for your information Sasuke, I can jerk off without any help from you!

Shivers run down my spine as he strokes my lower back. The asshole leans closer so that our noses touch. Do not kiss, do not kiss. He does not do it. Kind of a disappointment. Not that I want him to kiss me, but I have always wondered how his lips taste like as every girl wants to savour them.

They look like rose pedals. He gets into the car and orders me in and to school we drive, hip hurray.

The look on everyone's face when I step out of the vehicle…amazing. My brother must be Adonis or something as everyone's jaw drops. Okay, I know he was really famous when he was still in our school, but this is ridiculous. Before I take my leave, he asks me to bend over. I do as he says and the fucker pats my head. I feel like a total brat. Yeah, thanks for making my day a living hell. He promises to pick me up too. What the fuck is wrong with him?

This has gone on for some time now. He drives me to school, picks me up and we chat a little. It is not anything big, just these little things. He helps me with math and I eat the carrots on his plate because he does not like them. He is almost like a real brother now if one forgets the fact that he jerked me off that one time. The event has not repeated itself and we do not talk about it.

I like his gentle side and yeah, he has not brought any girls here since some time now. Somehow I like to hang out in his room even though he is reading for his exams. I do not talk, I just watch him concentrate. I like it when his eyes flicker over the book when he reads. He sits his back against the bed where I sit on.

I have gathered up courage to ask him this personal question. It has been bothering me since forever. There just have not been anyone around to answer this and hell no, my mom is not one of them. Sasuke, I say. He raises his gaze and asks what. I want to ask you this question, but I do not want you to laugh at me. Okay, he says. He puts his book away and I position myself so that he sits between my legs, me on the bed and him on the floor.

I play with his hair because it helps me to form my question and ease my anxiety. How it feels to do it, I ask. To kiss, to hold someone? He presses his head down on the side of the bed between my thighs and looks straight up at me. You have not ever done it, he asks. Duh, if I had, would I be asking?

Do you want to know how it feels to kiss someone, he then asks. Yeah, I answer. He grabs my collar and pulls me down. Then he murmurs to me that he can show it, make me feel it. He pulls me down so that our lips crash on to each other and then he kisses me. The warmness of it fills my entire body as his lips roam around on mine. He licks my lips, nibs them and I slowly start to correspond to his advances. His lips are so soft and full, he tastes like the ocean; free and wild. His tongue scrutinizes my hole mouth and both our tongues dance like swan princess in the lake with magic all around.

His hand is in my hair now and strokes it gently; I love the way he makes me feel, yet, I cannot but just feel little guilty for enjoying it so much. I need to break free for oxygen and I pant my lungs almost out. He just watches me with a tint of pink on his cheeks and I know I am red as a tomato. Okay, now I know what it feels like. Well, I think I have to go to my room and let us see, hmm, do the rest of my homework. Yeah, that is it. On my way to my room and I ran into mom, who asks whether I had fun with Sasuke. I blush and I say, yeah. He helped me a lot…Mom asks if have a fever since my face is so red and I reply that might be, and I need to lie down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully I have made my stories one of a kinds and I try to learn to write so you can feel my stories -not just read them. That is why I would like you to review so I would know how to improve myself. Thank you for reading and keep hanging there, more to come!

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**[New story! Stepbrothers Sasuke and Naruto are having hard time getting along. One simple incident turns everything upside down and now they hang out until things evolve too much. How much is too much[SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I step inside my room and lock the door. I had my very first kiss with a guy and non other than my brother. I should be feeling very guilty and indisposed now but all I can do is brush my lips with my fingers. His lips on mine. Now I know why every girl wants to make out with him.

I am so stupid -I cannot lust after my brother! I bet he would hate me for it. I need to take my thoughts away from this and start to search for a girlfriend. A REAL girlfriend and not the ones in porn movies I fuck in my fantasies. Let us see, is there anyone available in my class? That Hinata girl…I know she likes me for sure.

She is not bad ass looking either, why have I not noticed her before? Well, the reason might be that she is so shy. It is hard to start a conversation with her. Maybe I should ask her to come here and do homework with me (innocent, huh?), then Sasuke would not have to help me and I know he would love that since I am an idiot in math. That is the plan! Tomorrow…yes...

School morning again, fuck. Oh, but that plan! I almost forgot. I put my clothes on and run downstairs. Sasuke is already eating his breakfast and I wish him good morning. He looks at me like I am an idiot and all I can do is smile my brightest smile for him. Why are you so happy stupid, he asks. No reason, I reply.

He takes his car keys and I follow him to his car. He says he cannot come to pick me up today, since he has some things to do. I do not mind, I have some businesses too, I answer him. He seems a bit under the weather. Menstruation perhaps? Hah!

Well, let us see -math first thing in the morning…that means; Hinata! I walk over to her desk and ask whether she would like to come to my place to tutor me in math tonight. My parents are away so they would not bother us, only my brother is at our house but he leaves us alone. Hinata blushes, she is so cute! Never noticed that before either.

Shyly she promises to come and I sit next to her. We talk and have fun together -if I knew she was this amazing, I would have asked her out ages ago. We walk side by side to my house. She jokes a lot and all I can do is laugh my heart out. I grab my keys and I open the door. We leave our jackets and shoes and enter the living room. I head for the kitchen to get us something to drink.

In the kitchen I run into Sasuke. He looks like he has just woken up and he smells like fresh coffee. Lovely. Intoxicating. I have a girl with me; get a hold of yourself man! He looks at me and says he has something to tell me. What, I ask. Before he starts, Hinata walks in.

Did I interrupt something, she asks. Sasuke looks pissed. He asks me was she my business. It is not your concern, I reply. His eyes shoot flames at me, and he echoes my words "not my concern?" Yeah, not your concern. You always bring girls, why cannot I? Have you seen any girls here lately, he asks angrily. No, but that is not the point here. What is she to me, he continues with a tense voice. A friend, I reply.

Hinata looks uncomfortable so I take her hand and start to lead her to my room. You do not turn your back on me you little fucker, he shouts. What an arse. Suddenly I sense someone grabbing my shoulder and pushing me back against the wall. Sasuke holds me tightly against the wooden wall and it hurts me. Let me go, we have to do our math homework. She is here to tutor me! So I am not enough for you, he asks. What!?

Hinata is panicking in the corner and says that maybe she should come some other time. She gathers her things and runs through the door way. Look what you did, you asshole! I shout. Do not raise your voice, he orders. You are not the boss off me, let go you fucking gay ass! I kick him between ribs and his grip loosens. I hate you! I scream.

I take off running but he tackles me and I fall on the floor and hit my knee. He straddles me and grabs my wrists. He is bigger and heavier than me so I cannot make an escape. He is breathing heavily and he prevents me from wiggling to get free by pressing me hard against the floor. Untie my hands, I order.

His eyes glints and I am starting to panic. He leans closer and hushes me that I am his and his alone. I am not some object, you fucker! Then he presses his lips on mine. It feels like my whole mouth is on fire as he kisses me with such ferocity. His hands squeeze my wrists so hard it hurts. I cannot

help the fact that tears gather in the corners of my eyes and I surely cannot help the fact that I cry. Tears run down my face and I yell. You are hurting me, let go! I hate you, let go! Please let go, I am scared of you.

Suddenly he yanks up. He stares at me with wide eyes and sees the tears running down my face. He looks at my wrists that are covered in bruises. He releases me and collapses on top of me. He cries and says he is sorry. My shirt is wet from his tears and he just repeats how sorry he is. He did not mean it; he did not want to hurt and he surely did not want to frighten me. He just wanted me to love him, want him as he wants me.

He loves…me? He says he did not want to see me with any girls and he just snapped when he saw Hinata. She is just a friend, I assure. You were with that Sakura, I say meekly. No, he says. He just wanted to make me jealous. Why were you only in your boxers then? I ask. She wanted to measure me for a sweater or some stupid shit that she was making, nothing else, he says. Why did you not have your pants then? I whisper. He says he needed to change them anyhow, so he decided to do it so I would have to see it and with her.

So, it was all in my head, huh? I am in love with you, he whispers. But why would a god gaze someone like me? Tears start to fill my eyes again as I tell him that I have wanted him and been in love with him since the first time I landed my eyes on him.

I was so scared you would hate me for having these feelings because we are brothers and would resent me, I sob. That is why I decided to find myself any girl available so I could forget you. Since I knew you would not look at me…I wanted to become invisible, I continue.

He raises his head from my tear soaked shirt and pulls me into a wet kiss. My every cell wants him so bad that it hurts. The kiss is passionate and we are hungry for more. I taste the desperation on his lips, I taste his whole being. Oh God, I wish we could stay like this, his lips on mine.

Can I have you thoroughly, he whispers to me. The words do not come out of my mouth even though I struggle; I just nod and clench him tightly. He raises himself up a little bit and gives me a sweet smile. Then he lowers his head again and presses his full lips against my neck. Shivers run down my spine as he tastes my skin, coats it with his saliva. His lips tickle my skin as he moves down to my chest and abdomen. He dips his tongue in my navel and nibs my skin. I am pure wax under his touch.

He keeps going down until he reaches the hemline of my jeans. He unbuttons my trousers with his teeth while touching me all over. I touch his hair and ruffle it as his lips devour me. He pulls my jeans away and throws them somewhere. I can hear the fabric meet the hard floor. Then he pulls my boxers away and licks his perfectly pink lips.

He opens his mouth and inserts my throbbing member between his lips. I am shaking and panting as he licks my manhood. He proceeds with his actions and takes it wholly inside his mouth. An impossible heat ravishes me as I feel his inner cheeks and tongue around me. He starts to bob his head up and down feeling me up with his tongue. All air escapes me as he blows me. Unbeknownst I start to push my hips, my manhood deeper into that cavern of deity.

He keeps me still so that I would not choke him. I want to come, please let me come into that wonderful mouth of yours. Before I explode, he halts his sucking and raises his head. Of fuck, he looks so erotic my precum and his saliva dripping from his mouth. He looks wild his hair messed up and he orders hoarsely to roll over. I do as he says and suddenly his slides his tongue inside my hole.

My whole back aches as the pleasure kicks in. It feels a bit weird but the tickles send strong vibes that almost set me over board. He retreats again and I can do nothing else but wince. He takes off his jeans and both of our shirts. Somehow it feels kind of odd to be naked under his intense gaze. He eats me with his eyes as much as I eat him.

I can see his manhood throbbing and it almost looks painful from my point of view. He pulls the foreskin back and I can only watch the size of his member. He sets himself behind me and puts the tip of his manhood at my entrance. Slowly but surely he starts to push it inside. I feel slippery because of the saliva and it goes in quite easily. His member pokes my insides and I feel I might break apart. He keeps pushing in.

It does not hurt precisely; more like it feels that my body is not able stretch that much. It seems it can. He is all in now and does not move. He lets me to have space, air. I clench the sheets, my knuckles white. Tears roll down my cheeks and I cannot help it. I press my head down on the soft carpet. Slowly but surely he starts to move and I let him, although my insides burn with agony. He keeps up slow pace until my pain turns into thrill.

I push my body against his organ taking it deeper inside of me. Faster, I plead. He murmurs softly and fastens his movements. Oh God, it feels amazing. His heat fills me up, soaks me with pure bliss. He pounds me hard against the floor and I cannot feel my legs anymore; not that I mind. My toes twitch as I find myself nearing the peek.

I moan and grunt as much as he does. Sweat drips down my arms as his body slams against mine. He takes my member in his hand and starts to stroke it in unison with his thrusts. I can only pant and I let him explore my every inch. I keep my head on the carpet because my arms have lost their strength. My hips are high and he holds me or else I might collapse.

I slide my hand between our legs into his crotch and I start to fondle his testicles. So soft and I make him moan harshly. I cannot take anymore and I cum screamingly into his hand. My whole body clenches and twitches all over. I can feel my muscles tense around him and with few powerful thrusts he empties himself in me. He calls my name with those amazing lips, pants away perfect breathes.

He collapses on me, we are both sore from the best sexual encounter in our lives -at least I am. My legs are shaking, yet, I have enough power to let him rest his head on my back. After a moment we both collapse on top of each other and we try our best to inhale oxygen as much as possible. Holy fuck, I say. Never been fucked by a guy before and my brother in particular…not that it really matters, since we are not real brothers.

I feel so content lying under him; he encircles me with his arms and keeps me close. Oh and the carpet feels so soft and nice…Then the door bell rings. We both raise our heads and look at each other, fuck. It is our parents.

Sasuke stands up fast and takes me by the hand, run, he orders. He grabs our clothes and we run like no tomorrow upstairs. He pushes me first into the bathroom and comes soon after and locks the door. We listen to the noises downstairs. I am right next to the door and he is standing right behind me. His soft and deep breathe tickles my skin as we both pant in panic. Somehow I find it kind of erotic.

We had time to put our boxers on, nothing more. I know I am blushing but I cannot help it. I just had sex with my stepbrother! I feel something poking me from behind. It seems he is as aroused as me thanks to the situation. Boys, where are you, mom yells. Sasuke turns me around so that our faces are only few inches away from each other. He looks at me intensively and kisses me longingly. He licks my lips and makes me shiver. I have got a plan, he whispers.

Mom opens the bathroom door (without thinking I assume and no, it was not locked at that point anymore -too suspicious if it had been because two guys were missing…) as she is about to call for us. I am brushing my teeth and I look at her. I hope she does not notice that my legs are about give upon me nor that cum leaks down the back of my thigh.

I face her dumbfoundedly and just then Sasuke steps out of the shower only wearing his towel. Mom laughs a little and says that good thing, we can get along. Before she steps out of the bathroom, she turns and whispers that our secret is safe with her. Sasuke and I gaze at each other confused. I ask mom how she knew. She grins and says that I should cover those hickeys before dad sees them. Fuck.

Mom and Sasuke just grin and she continues that Sasuke should take good care of me since I am her only son. Sasuke ruffles my hair and promises my mom just that. Then she leaves us and I sigh. Sasuke pulls me close to him and kisses me and yeah, I correspond to his kisses. You know, it will be hard living under the same roof now that mom knows and father kills us if he discovers, I tell him.

I have got a plan for that one too, he softly whispers into my ear. You graduate soon, he murmurs. Where do you want to live? Huh? I say. With me of course, he continues. I little smirk is formed on his lips as he tells me that then no one would bother us and well, we are old enough to move on our own then. Happiness is about to drown me. Before I can say or do anything, mom shouts and orders us to eat.

We put our clothes on and walk downstairs hand in hand. We let go when we reach the kitchen since we do not want our father to snap. Mom, I say. What dear? She asks. I have always wanted to study abroad and now that Sasuke is transferred too, we thought that maybe we should live as roommates in order to save money. Father smiles and says he is happy that we get along and that we think financial issues too. Mom smiles knowingly and suddenly I get shy.

She comes and hugs us both. Without father hearing she whispers that we should remember to use condom. What the fuck?!? I do not want my mother to say such things! I am beet red again. Too late for that mother…Should I open the window, father asks -it seems that Naruto is feeling hot and there is no oxygen. I cough and the only thing I can think is that I have hots for this person's son, my brother. Sasuke strokes my back lightly and I wish I would graduate soon. Yeah, I do want you Sasuke; I do need you. Badly, since I am ready to undergo all this…


End file.
